Crossing the Gap
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Slipstream is in the Ghost Town area, which borders the territory of the Autobots. She's scoping it out for energon at the moment, checking each skeletonized building that remains standing for anything she can carry. Goa saw Slipstream fly overhead clicks ago and, spying an opportunity to be annoying, took chase! He's tracked the jet to this husk of a town -- at least there are roads here... He rolls through the main street quietly, scanning for any sign of activity. Slipstream comes out of a building, looking a bit dirty, but having found a small stash of energon... probably belonging to a neutral or Empty. Goa coasts to a stop to see what she does next. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 18. Slipstream doesn't notice that Goa is in the area as she sits down near the building, she puts one of small goodies in her subspace and relaxes there. Goa inches forward, slowly rolling until she either notices or he drives right in front of her. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 8. Slipstream notices the movement or her scanners going off, then looks over in your direction. "Good cycle Goa." she offers. Goa waves. "Same to you. Whatcha doing?" Slipstream replies, "Looking for energon. Found a small stash. Taking a little break at the moment. Yourself?" Goa shrugs. "Would you believe me if I said hunting?" He sits opposite the seeker, in the open path. "Salvage seems a little pointless right now." Slipstream watches you as you settle down and hmms, "Hunting for trouble? Or were you just passing some time?" she asks, then reaches over to take one of the goodies she gathered, "Want one?" Goa says, "Targets," as he opens his hands to catch. "I'm still giving rations to Skystalker so I don't catch slag about it. Of course I do." Slipstream doesn't toss the goodie though, she leans over as far as she can, stretches out her arm and places it in your palm. "I'm sure that will pass soon." she assures softly. Goa looks a bit confused, but accepts, consumes. "Eh, it's better to have an excuse to root around out here anyway." He stands, and scans the surfaces of the buildings idly. Slipstream glances back at those buildings. "They are getting dangerous to be inside. I already had a ceiling cave in on me partially." she flexes her wings which are a bit scratched up. Goa quickly scans to see if that damage from before is gone. "I could probably get in there. Did you find any other energon caches?" Slipstream's wing indentations are indeed gone. "I think there was one more, but the floor is unstable and I didn't dare risk it." she explains. Goa rubs his hands together. "Just point. If I can jump around the crumbling ways like an idiot, it can't be that bad." Slipstream hmms, then gathers the treats to put in her subspace. She stands and gestures. "Follow me then, just don't say I did not warn you." she notes, hand on her rope for just in case. Goa struts along, grinning. Looks like he's eager to show off -- already has a scythe in hand to use to dig through the rubble. Slipstream heads on into the building, leading the way to the floor that worried her so much. She stops short of where the floor is cracked and looks like it could give, pointing down the hall. "See that glow from that door there? I think that may be energon stashed in there." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 8. Goa follows close behind, occasionally bumping heels -- he slips in front of Slips at the end. "Hmm." The ceiling catches his eye almost immediately. "Give me a lift." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 15. Slipstream frowns a bit to that suggestion, "How exactly would I do that considering how heavy you are?" Goa rolls his eyes. "I know, I know, sore nerve. But if I jump in here, I might miss, and about being heavy..." He looks back at Slip. "Do you want the energon or not?" Slipstream nods, thinking carefully. Then she laces her fingers together and bends her knees as well as bends at her waist. "A foot in the hands, I'll do my best." she states. Goa steps the tread of a tire in and gets the other blade out, both flipped around to hook something. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 10. Slipstream's arms tremble as do her legs, but she manages to hold firm. Goa gets a grip around one of the ceiling supports, tests if it'll hold his bulk, and seems satisfied. "Seriously that bad about the shoulders?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 10. Slipstream keeps her hand under you, just in case something does give, "If you didn't notice Goa, my wings are right there." Goa's so far successfully making his way across the ceiling struts. "I could weld you a seat to put there." Slipstream eyes your form as you swing your way across the struts using your scythes, "No." comes her firm reply, "Would mess with my transformation." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 12. "Mmm. Hmm. Starscream's wings aren't quite at his shoulders -- wonder if it'd work on him. He's got those intakes in the way, though..." Goa's form looks experienced, if not finessed. He's probably done this before; his pace picks up, and he gets hasty with his hooks, up until he misses one and the weight swinging back loosens his grip. He freefalls face-down into the ruined floor, scrambling across as it collapses under him. Goa hefts himself up on the other side, flashing a thumbs up and a grin. Slipstream shakes her head at your commentary. "I don't think Starscream would appreciate you doing a back ride on him... in fact he may just null ray you on the spot." then she gasps as you lose your grip and face plant... thusly crumbling the floor under you. She reaches for her rope and has it ready just as you pop up with a grin. "Need help?" she asks. Goa shakes his legs off to free any wire that might've been run in the floor. "Maybe on the way back. Wanna see what's in here." Slipstream nods her head, making a loop with her lariat to prepare for your trip back. "You are right near the door now." she tells you, then swings the rope to where she can see a strut. It slips over the top and drops the loop down a bit. For now she waits for you to come back before lowering it further. Goa disappears from sight for a few clicks, about long enough to weld a scrap sandwich. He then reappears with a full-sized cube in tow. "Bingo. Other one's half-empty." Looking between his abandoned scythe, the cube, and the typically weaponized rope dangling not far off, he raises an eye ridge quizzically toward Slipstream. "You gunning at something, Slips?" Slipstream lowers the rope down, "Think you can jump for it and grab it?" she asks, having already looped the other end and put both her feet into it, her full weight on top of it. Hand gripping as well. Goa blinks. "Can you... empty this cube through that?" He lifts it up and points at it for emphasis, then backs away from the hanging cable a couple of steps. Slipstream smiles, "Actually I could, but it would drain directly into me. Just better you take it with you." she states. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 11. Goa bounces on his heels unsurely for a moment, then leaps for the loop, grabbing it firmly in his free arm. He hangs, looking down cautiously, then builds momentum to launch to the other side, landing next to Slip. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 13. Slipstream eeps as she loses her grip. Just as you come down on her side, she is lifted up by her feet and has to grab something so not to swing out toward the hole you left behind. "Uhm... a little help?" Goa swings around, soon as he's gotten his bearings on the ground and dropped the cube. "Huh--" His optics search the place where the jet was standing, then find the place where she is. Throwing a hand over his mouth, he snickers loudly behind it, eventually gaining the composure to ask, "What would you have me do?" with an added chortle. Slipstream is watching what you are doing, the moment you step out of the loop you swung in on the rope just does what comes natural as gravity takes hold and she is dumped rather unceremoniously down onto her back and wings. She grimaces. "Ow..." but at least she is down now. "That... works." she manages slowly sitting up, having earned some new indentations along with the scuffs. She unties the loop on her feet then reels in her rope before she stands. Goa skates backwards with alarm as the femme crashes. "Oh, sorry! Sorry. Here. Cube's yours. You okay?" Slipstream puts her rope back into place. "Let's just get out of here Gooey." she replies, moving down the hall quite intent on doing exactly that. Goa scoots against the wall and lets her by, picking up the cube under one arm to klutz out after her. "Hey, uh, can we get my knife, first?" Slipstream comes to a halt. "Your knife?" Goa skids forward a little, nearly dropping the cube. "It's still in the ceiling..." Slipstream glances toward the area and sighs, "Okay..." she turns as she snags her rope, "But I'm getting it." she tells you. "I won't have you going through that floor again." So back she heads to the spot. A loop in her lariat made... then a few swings around as she gauges the distance... +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 15. Slipstream gets the knife with her rope, the loop holding firm, she jerks hard to release the knife. Which does happen, but the pressure on the floor from her weight and that motion is enough to make it collapse under her! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 5. Goa launches forward on his heels outputs almost reflexively and grabs the rope before it follows Slipstream down, reversing the direction of thrust to roll backwards and keep it from slipping further. Slipstream hands on to the other end for dear life, then slowly starts to climb up it, hand over hand, legs being used as well. She throws a hand up to the edge to test it. "I think you'll have to roll back to get me over this floor Goa." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Power Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and BOTCHES! "... Right, let me just --" Goa cuts his breaks and apparently miscalculates the torque of his engine as his wheels gleefully roll him right towards that open pitfall. "Gha! Sl--" Plumes of fire ineffectually follow from his heels as he tumbles in after the seeker. Somewhere Primus MUST be looking out for the two as the rope catches onto a strut... Slipstream feels the rope jerk in her hands, she just hangs on with her hands, arms, legs and prays... she swings wildly around... Goa falls taut on the other side of the rope and slams into Slipstream's chest, practically welded to the rope. His optics are bright enough to illuminate the area with terror. "Ow..." Slipstream grimaces at the impact as well, at least she stopped swinging around. "Ow right back." she murmurs. Hanging on tight to her end of the rope. She glances down, then up. "Well this is a predicament." Goa flashes on his headlights to see exactly the amount of open space - and for that matter, dust - being dealt with. His jittery clattering against the other Decepticon's armor does not sound promising. "... are your wings alright?" Slipstream turns her optics away as the lights come on, "Warn me about that next time please." she murmurs. She isn't sure what is rubbing against her, just knows that something is as we hang here intimately close. "Stop shaking Goa." she turns her head back, nearly bumping noses. "Be calm... calm yourself. My wings will survive. We'll survive. Do you trust me?" Goa looks up, practically head butting Slip with the cone of said nose. "You haven't tried to leech the energon out of me yet," his nervous twitching diminishes slightly at the realization, "So I may as well. Yes." He looks up at the support and pit above, mouth in a clenched-teeth, thoughtful frown. "Credit for your thoughts?" Slipstream explains, "I'm going to turn around so you can hang onto my back, you let go of your end of the rope." a pause, "You got a grenade on you?" Goa nods slowly, trying to wrap his processor around the femme's idea. "Yeah, but are you sure that's a good idea...?" He fishes an inactive one from his cab to have handy in case things become time-dependent. Slipstream nods, "We are close to an outside wall from here. All I have to do is fly down the hallway close enough that you can throw the grenade at it. Once there's a hole I can fly us both through. This once you actually get a back ride." Goa lets his legs dangle, trying to dispel the last of the trembling; still keeping an eye on that support. It can't be /made/ for the weight of two transformers, can it? "... what if you snag on something?" Slipstream shifts her body a bit, arching her back while flexing her wings. She plants a knee against you somewhere and slowly pushes so she turns part way around. A wing leaning against your side. "Then I damage my wings and get them fixed. We cannot hang here forever... that strut could give." Goa, warily mindful of that wing as he brushes up on it, swings around to grab onto the front of her shoulders. "I was wondering when you'd say that. Say when." Slipstream whimpers a little, it does hurt 'cause you have to be rough to get onto her back. Once she feels you are secure, she says, "Okay let go of your end of the rope." You can feel slack as she uses her thrusters to keep us both aloft. Goa lets it slip out of his hand, digging the fingers of the other into the armor of Slipstream's shoulder as he readies that grenade. "Don't die." Slipstream pulls the rope from the strut first, coils it back into a hand as she moves down the hall. There's some debris that hangs from the ruined ceiling that scrape by her wings. She whimpers again, but keeps going. "We close enough for you to throw that grenade?" she asks. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. Goa shifts his hand slightly, then shakes his head. "No. Can't you fold those back?" Slipstream shivers physically under you. "I can..." not sounding like she likes the idea. Which is made very clear as she shifts her wings back, they press against you. Sending another course of shivers through the seeker as she flies closer still. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 3. Goa shifts between the surfaces at his sides. "Thought so... wait one." He arms the explosive and tosses it forward into the underground, moving entirely behind your back to avoid the explosion. It makes a nice, loud concussive blast through the wall. Slipstream whimpers a bit louder as you shift between her wings like that. She holds her position until she sees the grenade get tossed, then hits the burners on her thrusters to back up as much as she can before it goes boom. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 11. Goa pops back up behind Slipstream's shoulder, able to hang on with both arms this time, but shoulder tires bumping on her wings regardless. "Does that actually hurt?" he says, immediately debating if he should've gotten on his feet before asking. Slipstream waits for the concussion to shatter the wall and she flies forward until she is out of the building. Once clear, her wings shift back forward. She nods her head a little, whimpering softly in pain as she lowers us down to the ground. Goa jumps off and softens his nonetheless-abrupt landing with his own exhausts as soon as he's able. "Sometimes I wonder how you even fly with those," he says, bouncing back up from his hands and toes to give her room to land. Slipstream comes down. Her wings are certainly a mess now. Indentations, rubber scuffs, scrapes from sundry metal to metal contact. "I need to get to the medical bay... before I faint..." Goa startles -- he hadn't been able to see the extent of her injuries before, and well, it IS sort of his fault ... "... Can you fly?" He tries to offer a shoulder or at least an arm, unsure where to put it. Slipstream looks at you and shakes her head, "I put them through enough already. Could you carry me back home on your roof or something?" Goa displays a perplexed, nearly flattered smirk. "You're /asking/? Does that sensor fritz go straight to your processor?" He chuckles as he transforms down to the ground and backs around, folding the grenade turret down. "Never mind, just get on." Slipstream takes a moment to look over your form then climbs on where she figures she can grab hold easily and not stress her wings any further. "Yes, it does at times mess my processor up when I'm in pain." she states. -- cut to hangar bay -- Goa rolls into Polyhex, relieved he's had to deal with no heel-clicking or stabbing at his side detailing. Though he can't help but worry about how quiet the femme's being as he rolls up to a stop at the wind shafts. Goa says, "Ride's over. You still online up there?" Slipstream feels you stop and climbs off carefully, "I'm awake." she says, a little pat against your roof, "I'm going to medical bay." -- cut to repair bay -- +Repair: Decepticon Medical Drone repairs Slipstream. Goa transforms, canopy creaking as he stands upright. "Sure, heavy, right..." Looking up plaintively, but saying nothing, he follows up the wind shaft -- of course he didn't think to use antigrav /before/ -- and pulls up a seat once in the repair bay. Still silent, his optics are already starting to flicker off. Slipstream takes a seat and the drone comes over, taking her pain receptors off. She sees your optics flickering. "Don't have to stay here on my account Goa." she states softly, the drone working now on her wing damage. Goa mumbles something unintelligible before his optics fail altogether and the scythe still present at his shoulder droops, unpowered. Slipstream cocks her head a bit as Goa just fell asleep right there. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs